Middle of the Night
by SilverDeathAngel
Summary: Just a yummy one shot, featuring DantexVergilxNero... Very hot, rated M for a reason. R&R!


**A/N- Sooo, I'm sitting here bored and a lil depressed that I can't find some good DMC one-shots, featuring our fave silver-haired boys! Sooo, I figured, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself! So, to all you hard-core, die-hard DantexVergilxNero fanatics out there, this one's for you! Enjoy!**

Nero groaned as he pressed his lone pillow over his ears in a vain attempt to block out the noises that seemed to creep through the walls, simply to annoy him. It worked-- for about five seconds-- and then there came the slamming of a headboard against the wall.

"God dammit!" Nero threw the pillow away, then climbed up on his knees and turned to the wall, raising his devil bringer and pounding on the wall.

"By all things holy, Dante, shut the fuck up!"

There was a moment of silence, then the unmistakable sounds of someone rising from the bed. There was a mumbled conversation, then the headboard banged again twice in rapid succession. There was some more murmuring, then the sound of the bedroom door opening, and feet padding down the hall. Nero groaned again as it became apparent that whoever it was was headed for his room. As the door opened, Nero wished he had his pillow, so that he could throw it at--

"Vergil?"

The word was a squeak as the elder twin stepped into his bedroom, followed closely by his younger twin. Both were naked.

"Dante, what's going on?"

Vergil cut Dante a look over his shoulder, and Dante grinned as he ran forward a few steps and threw himself onto the bed. Nero, who had gasped and moved upward in the bed at the sight of Dante running at his bed, found himself pinned firmly under the elder devil slayer, their eyes locked and only a couple of inches between their lips.

Suddenly, the room seemed a whole lot warmer, and Nero licked at his lips nervously. It was obviously the wrong thing to do, as Dante took it as an invitation and moved forward, never breaking eye contact as he captured Nero's lips with his own. Nero allowed it for a moment, before he pulled back, pupils dilated and chest heaving. But Dante could see the panic that he was trying to fight back.

"Dante, don't scare him!"

Dante grinned evilly at Nero and then held up one hand, winking at Nero at Vergil's outraged gasp at being flipped off. There was the soft tread of Vergil's bare feet on the wood floor, then the mattress dipped as Vergil sank onto the bed beside Nero, putting one long arm behind Nero's head as Dante kissed the younger man eagerly. Nero responded cautiously at first, then as Dante ran his tongue along the seam of his lips, he opened his mouth to the older slayer's tongue, moaning at the feeling as their tongues danced.

While Dante occupied the younger man with his ability of kissing, Vergil went to work on focusing on his neck and chest. He licked at the rapidly heating flesh, nipping his way lower until he caught one of Nero's dusky nipples between his teeth, making Nero pull away from Dante's heated mouth, gasp and arch his back into Vergil's ministrations. Dante glanced at his brother, and, not to be outdone, slid down and latched onto Nero's other, obviously ultra sensitive, nipple. Nero couldn't take it and fisted his hands in the identical heads of hair.

After a few moments, Vergil decided to allow Dante Nero's upper half, as he slid downward, trailing wet nips and kisses down the pale stomach until he reached the hem of Nero's boxers. Then, without warning, he grabbed the hem and yanked them down, aided by Dante, who nipped at Nero's stomach hard, making Nero buck upward, allowing Vergil the time and room he needed to pull the boxers down Nero's slender hips. Then, it was an easy matter to lift each leg until the restraining material was pulled all the way off and tossed away.

Vergil took the opportunity to climb to his hands and knees, studying Dante and Nero as the two began to fight, clawing carefully, nipping and pinching, growling softly, almost playfully. But when Nero's devil bringer raked a little deep and drew blood, Vergil decided that it was time to change the game. Swooping down, he swallowed Nero's member in his mouth.

Nero screamed in ecstasy as Vergil's hot mouth wrapped around him, and Dante was concerned at first that he had somehow hurt the youth. But he quickly figured out what had happened when Nero choked on another scream, reaching down and tangling his fingers in Vergil's hair. Dante shimmed downward and put a finger at the corner of Vergil's mouth, pushing the digit in until he broke the tight seal his brother's mouth had formed around Nero's dick.

Vergil growled, but reluctantly pulled away, latching gently onto one side of Nero's cock, while Dante's tongue swirled around the head. Nero bucked up into the amazing sensations, moaning one twins name, then the other. Finally, sensing that Nero was close, Vergil and Dante focused on the head of his cock, dipping their tongues, first on then the other into the slit while their fingers danced around the base, then squeezing his balls. It was all too much for Nero, being so inexperience, and finally, he came, shooting his seed violently, only to have both Dante and Vergil lick at his cock until it was all gone.

Falling back onto the mattress, Nero basked in the bliss of his first orgasm to be given by something other than his own hands. But Dante and Vergil were nowhere near done.

Dante reared up over Nero, who paid little attention until Dante flicked open the lid of a small bottle, and squeezed a small amount of something into his hand. Instantly, Nero came down from his high as the scent of strawberries scented the air, and Dante dropped one hand to Nero's tight entrance, before capturing his lips in another searing kiss. But it only lasted for a couple of minutes before Dante jerked away, his cheeks coloring and a colorful string of words spilling from his lips. Wondering what had surprised Dante so much, Nero managed to move a little, to look over his shoulder. Vergil was above Dante, his head thrown back a little, his eyes fluttering, and his hands gripped Dante's hips in a vice-like grip. Nero grinned as he reached up and kissed Dante again, before slowly moving his hips in a circular motion, making Dante insert the tip of his finger into his virgin entrance.

Nero gasped at the sensation, and Dante shivered, making Vergil groan.

"Nero, please let Dante do what he should. If you tease him too much, I won't last."

At the husky tone, Nero nodded. Dante did as he had been asked, and slid the finger in further, stopping as Nero hissed slightly at the pain and unfamiliar sensation.

"Are you ok?"

Nero licked his lips and looked up at Dante uncertainly.

"I think so. Just keep going."

Dante worked his finger in slowly, stopping every time Nero's muscles clenched around the intrusion. Finally, the digit was fully inserted, and Dante moved it around, search for that one spot which would make Nero forget any discomfort he was feeling. Suddenly, Nero arched his back, crying out. Dante grinned, and slipped in another finger. This time was easier, and he focused on brushing Nero's prostate at much as he could. Finally, Nero sighed and looked up at Dante, his eyes clearly asking for more.

Dante withdrew his hand, then lifted Nero's right leg over his shoulder and placed the head of his cock at Nero's entrance and pushed forward, not stopping, knowing that it would only make it worse if he did. And suddenly, he was sheathed inside the one man he'd been dreaming about for weeks.

The three of them stayed motionless for a moment until Vergil decided to rock his hips forward, which made Dante shove at Nero, who moaned. Vergil grinned wickedly and shoved forward harder, which was rewarded by a louder, more vicious explanative from Nero. Grinning at the new game, Dante rolled his hips backward, making his twin groan and then slammed forward, hitting Nero's prostate, and making him scream. Mission accomplished, Dante allowed Vergil to set the pace, each move his brother made making his own thrusts into Nero be harder and deeper. Dante groaned as he felt his release building, like liquid fire deep in his stomach. He thrust his hips back at Vergil, letting him know silently that he would last too much longer.

Vergil simply acknowledged it by thrusting harder, determined to make the orgasm start from the ground up. Getting the hint, Dante reached down and wrapped his hand around Nero's hardened cock. Nero cried out as he was fisted, and suddenly the whole thing was too much for him. He screamed Dante's name, then Vergil's, as he came.

Dante managed to hang on a little longer, but after a few seconds, the clenching of Nero's muscles around him made him come as well, his own cries swallowed as Nero recaptured his lips.

The scene below him was to much, ultimately, for Vergil, and the feel of his twin around his own length had him coming with seconds of Dante's own release, his hot seed spilling into his mirrored other half. Then they collapsed into a tangle of sweaty limbs and heaving chests, finally able to breathe and curl into a ball of humanity, and sleep, three pieces of the same whole.

**A/N-- Sooo, what did everyone think? I thought it was good, and it has to be one of the longest one-shots I've ever written! (I'm getting better at making them longer!) So, to all of you who read this piece of work, I seriously want you to leave reviews. Was it good, bad, would you change anything, and why? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, and keep a lookout for more one-shots coming in the future! **

**Ja Ne, Minna-san!**

**~*Silver*~**


End file.
